


Some Guys Have All The Luck

by SiriGirl



Series: Good morning kisses [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Fluff, Morning Kisses, Multi, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Boomer counts his blessings as he, Boxey, Apollo and Starbuck get up and around for the day.





	Some Guys Have All The Luck

_Oh, please not now. Just another hour._

 

Boomer blinked reluctantly against the automatic lights that had come on suddenly and dragged him rudely from his dreams. He stoutly ignored them and tried to pull the sheet up over his face, only to discover that was impossible. Starbuck was laying on his back next to him, the sheet pinned under his back. Boomer whacked his shoulder gently, and he groaned and rolled over, taking the sheet with him. Boomer rolled his eyes to the sky and his body to the other side, hoping to get the blanket from that direction.

 

Instead, he ran directly into Boxey, who had taken his pillow halfway down the bed and was sleeping at their waists. Boomer opened his eyes with the greatest reluctance and saw that his son was completely uncovered. Raising his eyes, he looked at Apollo, asleep on his right side. The other man had the blanket wrapped around him in some sort of bizarre manner that left his chest and thighs uncovered, but nevertheless taking up all of it.

Boomer grimaced, realizing no covers were forthcoming. Peering over Apollo's head to see the chrono, he sighed resignedly. _Might as well just get up and face the day._

 

Sitting up slowly, he was scooting off the end of the bed when he felt a small hand on his arm. "Daddy?" Boxey's sleepy voice questioned.

 

"Yeah, right here," Boomer whispered, turning to put an arm on his son's shoulder. "Ssh, don't wake your fathers."

 

"Can I get up with you?" Boxey was rubbing the sleepy dust from his eyes.

 

"Sure thing you can." Boomer couldn't help but smile at the boy's profile as he reached out his little arms. Lifting him, he kissed his hair. "Sleep well?"

 

"I sure did." Boxey wound his arms around his dad's neck. "What about you?"

 

"It'll do." Boomer got to his feet and carried Boxey towards the small kitchen in their quarters. "Do you want something to eat?"

 

Boxey shook his head, laying it against Boomer's cheek. "I'm still sleepy." He immediately pulled back. "You're scratchy!"

 

"What do you expect? I haven't shaved." Boomer rubbed his face playfully against the boy's neck. Boxey giggled and buried his face in his father's shoulder. "No! No!"

 

"Alright, if you want it that way." Boomer stopped torturing the child and squeezed him in a hug instead, enjoying the warm little body wrapped around his. He'd never realized just how much you could love a small person until Boxey become first his stepson, and then simply his son. The little guy had gotten under his skin in ways he couldn't have imagined before becoming a parent.

 

Squeezing Boxey one more time, he removed his right hand from underneath the boy's rear and turned on the stove to heat water. "Your daddies are going to want some kava when they get up."

 

Boxey giggled again, playing with the hair at the back of Boomer's neck, which he apparently found comforting. "I know. They're very grumpy."

 

"Always." Boomer smiled as he stepped back from the stove and peered into the other room. His husbands were now in the middle of the bed, their faces inches apart. They were still fast asleep and both snoring. He shook his head and turned to look at his son. "No wonder we woke up. Nobody could sleep through that."

 

Boxey cocked his head. "Nobody?"

 

"Nobody," Boomer leaned in and whispered confidentially. "And we have to sleep with them every night. How did we get so fortunate?"

 

"Some people just have all the luck," Boxey whispered in the same confidential tone, staring seriously into his dad's eyes.

 

"True," Boomer agreed, turning to look at the kettle when it made a noise. "Water's nearly ready. Why don't you pick something from the herb cabinet to have? And see where Muffett is."

 

"Muffett's at the lab getting his circuits updated, remember?" Boxey squirmed and Boomer set him down.

 

"That's right, how silly of me. Are you getting him back today?" Boomer queried, taking the kettle off the burner.

 

"Yep, after classes." Boxey's voice was muffled by the cabinet door. Boomer took the opportunity to retrieve a t-shirt from the bedroom and slip it over his head. No sooner had he returned to the stove than Boxey popped up at his hip with a box. "This okay?"

 

Boomer checked what he had picked and ruffled the boy's brown mop in approval. "Looks good to me, kid. How's about getting me some cups?"

 

"Okay." Boxey got his step stool from under the table and went about his delegated task.

 

Boomer smiled watching him as he took the short walk to the doorway and crossed his arms, leaning against it. _You're a lucky guy, Boomer. Not everyone is fortunate enough to have two great husbands and an incredible kid._

 

Said husbands stirring in the other room interrupted his internal monologue, and he peered around the corner. "Well, well. I thought you two would never get up."

 

Apollo was yawning and stretching, but Starbuck, as usual, looked like he'd just been awakened from a yahren's sleep. "What time is it? Did I oversleep? What's going on?"

 

Apollo patted his chest. "Relax, it's our normal time to get up."

 

Boomer shook his head and looked back over at Boxey, who had removed two cups from the cabinet. "Do we need four?"

 

"Yep." Boomer removed himself from the doorway and went to get their drinks ready. He and the husbands needed to be on patrol in a little over a centare, and Boxey had classes this morning. It was time to quit dawdling over his beautiful family and face the day.

 

"Who's that beautiful man standing in my kitchen?" Apollo's sleepy voice queried from the doorway in a dreadfully botched attempt to be sexy. Boomer smiled as he finished Boxey's drink and handed it to him. "Careful, it's hot."

 

"I'll be careful." Boxey sat down at the small table they had put in the corner for him to do his work on, cradling the cup in both hands. He blew at the rising steam. "Go away, I want to drink you."

 

Boomer shook his head, laughing, and turned back to the stove, knowing the morning was not going to be very pleasant until they fed Starbuck. As he did, he felt Apollo's lips on the side of his neck and leaned into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying it. "Mmm, good morning, captain."

 

"Good morning, lieutenant." Apollo's voice was still gravelly as he wrapped his arms around Boomer's waist. "What's a handsome specimen like you doing in my kitchen?"

 

"Making your kava." Boomer turned in Apollo's arms and handed him a cup. "Enjoy."

 

"I will." Apollo took the cup and immediately set it back on the counter, leaning his forehead against Boomer's. "That is, if it's you and not the kava you were telling me to enjoy."

 

Boomer's lips curved into a smile as he rested his palms on Apollo's shoulderblades. "It was open-ended." He shrugged, raising a suggestive eyebrow at his husband. "Could mean anything."

 

"Is that so." Apollo leaned in the very short remaining distance and pressed his lips to Boomer's. Boomer closed his eyes and tightened his arms around his husband, returning the kiss with enthusiasm until Boxey giggled from behind them. "Gross!"

 

Apollo pulled back and turned to look at their son. "That, mister, is a matter of opinion."

 

Boxey just continued giggling and covered his face with his hands. Boomer regarded Apollo with mock seriousness. "Shall we heed the young one, or shall we heed ourselves?"

 

"Mm, second idea sounds better." Apollo leaned in for another kiss and Boomer closed his eyes, waiting.

 

"Without me?" Starbuck's morning growl that could almost be recognized as his voice came from the door. "I'm wounded." He headed in the direction of the kava cups. "Something sure smells good. On the other hand," he paused, bracing himself against the counter with his palms to look at his husbands, "Something else sure looks good."

 

"You're not awake yet, Star." Apollo batted him away playfully. "When you can properly engage, we'll be glad to have you. Right, Boomer?"

 

"Right." Boomer pressed his forehead against Apollo's and stared into his husband's beautiful brown eyes. "I'm feeling rather faint. I think I'm going to need another kiss."

 

"You simply need a better one." Starbuck had swallowd a sip of kava and set the cup down. He put a hand on each of his husbands' shoulders and leaned in. "Room for a third?"

 

"Always." Apollo closed his eyes.

 

Boomer savored the moment as he leaned into kissing both his husbands. The feel of their stubble against his, their dry morning lips, the taste of kava on Starbuck, Apollo's arms around him and Starbucks' hand on his shoulder, Boxey giggling in the background.

 

Add it all up, and it made for his kind of a perfect morning.

 

_Yep,_ he thought to himself as he took an arm from Apollo's back and wrapped it around Starbuck's waist, _some guys have all the luck._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)


End file.
